mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Wrap Up
Winter Wrap Up is a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''episode from season one. In this episode, winter comes to an end, and Ponyville prepares for an annual cleanup to make way for Spring. Episode Summary Every year, Ponyville takes part in the ''Winter Wrap up, an annual "spring cleaning" community event where Winter ends and Spring is introduced. In this case, the ponies literally "''clean up" Winter to prepare for Spring. Long ago, the town was founded by the Earth Ponies, and as such, no magic was ever involved. Because of this, an eager Twilight Sparkle wanted to take part in this activity, and was willing to keep the tradition by not using her unicorn magic. The cleanup was divided into three teams: Weather, Animals, and Plant. However, Twilight was having trouble finding an appropriate team to be with. She volunteered to help Rainbow Dash and her flight crew, but she lacked the wings to take off. She then decided to help Rarity with nest-weaving for the birds guided back from the South, but the one she made left a lot to be desired. She left to find another line of work while her elegant friend tried to fix the nest. She soon met Pinkie Pie on the frozen lakes, where she found out the energetic pony is an expert skater, resulting in her being tasked with lining up the ice for the Weather team to break and melt easily. Twilight tried to help in this department, but lacked the balance and finesse to ice-skate without falling all over the place. Twilight then directed to assist Fluttershy waking all the animals from hibernation. She seemed to have an easy job ahead of her, until she was scared by snakes and bats, stung by bees, and sparked by skunks. While Twilight was busy cleaning herself up, Spike made a suggestion to break her "no-magic promise" so her work would be easier. However, she insisted on keeping her promise and getting whatever job done traditionally. That changed when she helped Applejack's group with clearing the snow from the fields in order to prepare for seed planting. Despite her chance to help, she could not even push the snow plow a single inch. Taking Spike's earlier suggestion, she decided to use an ounce of her power to move it. Unfortunately, the spell she cast soon lost control, resulting in an even bigger mess than before. Quickly berated by Applejack, Twilight ran off in tears. With no options left, Twilight chose to stay out of the way until the Winter Wrap-Up was over, but she soon learned that everyone in Ponyville was not faring much either. Applejack wants the snow quickly melted for seeding, but Fluttershy wanted to clear the animal homes beforehand. The ice at the lakes were cut too thick to melt. Rarity was so focused on fixing Twilight's nest, that she had fallen behind her minimum quota. And ''somehow, a member of Dash's team went North ''to get the Southern birds. The Mayor of Ponyville lamented over her motivational speech from earlier falling on deaf ears. The list of problems went on, and there was a chance Ponyville would finish their Winter Wrap-up late. To Twilight's surprise, this wasn't the first time Ponyville had suffered a tardy finish, and this massive case of disorientation and starting argument was not helping at all. At this point, the unicorn remembered her one ''other talent besides magic: organization. She broke up the argument of the groups and volunteered to guide everyone. With careful planning and teamwork of the three groups, all the tasks available were finished, and for the first time in a long time, Winter was wrapped up on time. Thanks to her exceptional leadership skills, Twilight Sparkle was designated 'All-Team Organizer' as the town's pony populace celebrated their accomplishment. Major Events *Twilight Sparkle learned about the Winter Wrap-Up event. *Twilight earned the rank "All-Team Organizer" for organizing the event in the end. Trivia * The Episode title is based on the Event of the same name, which is the central plot of the episode. * The musical number in this episode is the biggest and most elaborate yet, featuring parts for all six main pony characters. The sequence was leaked to Youtube a month before the episode aired by the series composer. Without context for the song's lyrics, fans spent weeks speculating as to what the song was about. * While the Weather and Plant teams were led by main characters, the Animal team was led by a background pony, despite the fact that both Fluttershy and Rarity were on the team. The character is listed as "Sparkler" on the Characters page. * The Backround Character Cherry is in both the Plant team and the Animal team. * Another Background Character Bon Bon is on all three teams. Plant and Animal at the same time, in the same scene. * Tomato juice doesn't remove skunk odor, it helps mask it for those forced to smell it over a long time. Then again, with a little magic, who knows? Quotes: *'Spike': (after Twilight wakes him up) Huh? Mommy? *'Twilight Sparkle': Winter Wrap-Up! *'Spike': ...You're not mommy. *'Twilight Sparkle': Scarf? Check. Saddle? Check. Boots? Check. 'Spike refusing to get up and go back to sleep'? Check. It's a good thing I'm so organized. I'm ready! *'Spike': (referring to Twilight's nest) That nest needs to be condemned! *'Rarity': Oh Spike... It's not so bad. Maybe the birds can use it as a... *'Spike': An outhouse? *'Pinkie Pie': I'm sure my first time was just as wobbly and bobbly and crasherific as yours. *'Twilight Sparkle': Really? *'Pinkie Pie': ...No. *'Spike': (laughing) You ARE a natural Twilight...a natural DISASTER! *'Applejack': You used magic, didn't you? That's not how we do it 'round here, Twilight. And especially not on my ''farm! *'Spike': You're good at a lot of things... Just not nest-making... Ice-skating... Animal waking... snow clearing... *'Twilight Sparkle': (''sarcastic) Thanks a lot for making me feel sooo much better. *'Spike': That's what I'm here for, sister. Gallery Buried.png|Twilight breaks her vow to use magic.. Mlpfim ep1169.png|Twilight receives a title of "All-Team Organizer". Nestmess.png|Rarity helping out Twilight See also *Transcript for Winter Wrap Up Category:Episodes